starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sylexus
Welcome, , to Star Wars Photo Novels, the Star Wars Photo Novel repository anyone can add to! Thank you for joining and contributing! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements, and add your own individual set of work to the Star Wars Photo Novel repository. :' ' is a great place to check out what's been going on, and the work of others. :The forums are a great place to ask for help and such or, to request the creation of an image. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Alternatively, you could ask an administrator, a user who has special priveleges, such as being able to delete pages. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! We look forward to working with you, and hope you'll like this project and choose to stay. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 02:22, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : Hey, thanks for adding info to my articles. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 02:22, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Insert formula here I would really appreciate it if you'd stop changing sev back to Sev(execute order 66), Me and Arctrooper77 have already agreed to have our PNs fit together canonicaly. And it would be unfair if he didnt get any credit for his Sev (AND THERES NO POINT TO MAKING ANOTHER ONE JUST FOR HIS PN!!!!) that's how it runs *leave it the way it is./user:Darth Depressis THATS WHY IM SO PISSED!!!!! >:( IT MAKES NO SENSE THIS WAY!!! WHY CANT WE JUST HAVE A NEUTRAL ARTICLE TAHT APPLIES TO THE PEOPLE WHO WANT INTERCONNECTING CANONICAL PNS???!!! I DONT CARE ANYMORE IF THERE ARE MULTIPLE ARTICLES, BUT THERE SHOULD BE ONE MAIN ONE FOR PNS THAT WANT TO INTERCONNECT PROPERLY!!!!!!!!!! *ok chill out; lets try the duel approach but label it as that. just make another one. don't delete the others, i'll figure out a way for this to work. your right.Darth Depressis I apologize, i had a REALLLLLYYYY bad day today and im still pissed at how incredibly simple this could be, but you guys are making it complicated on purpose. I do need to chill, ima gonna go edit some NEUTRAL articles for now. ***hey i hear ya; drewton and are like feuding. he seems to think this site is dead. i tell you he's talented, but doesn't get the whole Pn scene. much like i don't get the whole fanon scene.Darth Depressis ****Umm, that was completely uncalled for, Depressis. Sylexus, if they are indeed connected then the same article for them is fine, I think. I'll take a look at it soon. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:32, 2 September 2008 (UTC) yeah the sev article is really ticking me off considering me and Arc Trooper 77 agreed on having interconnecting stories ***ok is clone 5x in on this too? and how do you wanna name it? because its still gonna need to be seperate from his.Darth Depressis actually it doesnt. His fits in just fine with mine and arc77's. Just use the basic: "Sev" for all of them *Did you ask him what he thinks of it? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *i'll get ahold of clone5x. and drewton can we agree to disagree atleast?Darth Depressis **Err, what? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:54, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *message to clone5x is away, hopefully he'll appear soon. or atleast reply. "drewtom" what i mean is were essentially having the morpheus/general lock argument.Darth Depressis **oplease tell me i got it right.Darth Depressis ***ok clone5x sounds open to this, i've asked him to get in touch with you guys to see if he might join in on this thing.Darth Depressis Kala Mly Shundi Just wondering, where was it confirmed that Kala Mly Shundi was from Corellia? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 00:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC)